Sugar Sugar
by byunhyeonkkaeb
Summary: Honey, ah sugar sugar. You are my candy girl. And you've got me wanting you.. {KAISOO/EXO/GS} {REPOST} #fictsong sugar-sugar gulaku


_**Byunhyeonkkaeb Present**_

..

..

_**Sugar Sugar**_

..

..

_Back sound: _

_Sugar Sugar – Ukulele Picnic_

_Or_

_Sugar Sugar – OST. Gulaku_

_.._

_Maaf banyak typo karena belom sempet di edit ya maaf banget loh.._

..

..

_Sugar, ah honey honey_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you've got me wanting you_

..

..

Astaga!

Ini benar-benar membuat Jongin gila!

Oh, bagaimana tidak. lihat arah pandangan mata Jongin yang jatuh pada seorang wanita mungil bertubuh sintal dikursi taman dibawah sana. Ah tdak tidak! jangan hanya kalian lihat tubuhnya saja! Lihat wajahnya. Lihat lihat! Manis seperti gula gula bukan?

Mata bulat, hidung mancung, bibir yang unik, menghiasi wajah sempurna khas orientalnya. Oh sungguh! Jongin bersumpah akan memasukan wanita itu kedalam wajan besar berisi lautan cinta miliknya sampai maut memisahkan.

Oh oke, ini berlebihan. Tapi kita tidak bisa mengelak, Jongin adalah tipe-tipe orang yang tidak bisa kita bantah ucapannya. Jika kalian mengelak ucapannya, siap-siap saja bentuk wajah kalian akan berakhir ditangan anak buah Jongin.

"hey, memperhatikan _candy girl_-mu lagi?" ucap Chanyeol yang berada disebelah Jongin.

Jongin yang tersadar dari lamunannya menggeleng sedikit. Ia malu pada Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, bisa-bisa image _badboy_ miliknya hancur karena terangkap basah oleh Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan _candy girl_nya.

"_ani_, aku bingung sekarang Park" katanya

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Jongin untuk sedikit menenangkannya. "bingung? Tumben sekali _uri_ Jongin bingung. Tidak biasanya" katanya.

Jongin hanya terdiam sambil menatap lurus kearah jendela disebelahnya. "oh aku tahu, karena _candy girl_ mu itu kan? Yasudah kalau begitu tembak saja kan gampang" lanjut Chanyeol.

"yang benar saja katamu hah. Gila sekali. Aku bukan anak nekat ya" kata Jongin.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Jongin? Bukan anak nekat? Oh keren sekali. "masa? Kau bukan anak nekat? Aku ga percaya ah" katanya.

Jongin mendelik kearah lain. Ia turun dari meja yang baru saja ia duduki lalu berjalan kearah pintu kelas untuk keluar. "hey kau gak mau nembak _candy girl _mu?" teriak Chanyeol.

"nenekmu!" balas Jongin.

..

..

_Honey, ah sugar sugar_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you've got me wanting you_

..

..

Frustasi.

Ya. Satu kata itu pas sekali untuk Jongin. Saat ini ia sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Asal kalian tahu, Jongin jarang sekali datang kesini. Malah tidak pernah. Jadi jangan heran kalu banyak orang yang heran dengan kedatangannya kesini.

_demi tuha, Kyungsoo kenapa kau membuatku gila karena image candy girlmu sih. Batin Jongin._

Hey kalian tahu tidak? jarang-jarang loh Jongin memikirkan seorang wanita. Dan wanita itu adalah seorang wanita _nerd_. Ya... meski dia _nerd_ tadi _fashion_nya tidak seperti orang-orang _nerd_ kebanyakan ya.

_Plung._

Satu batu.

_Plung._

Dua batu.

_Plung._

Tiga batu.

Ketiga batu itu dilempar Jongin masuk kedalam kolam kecil ditaman belakang sekolah sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya hari ini.

_Ah aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas Kyungsoo hanya milikku. She is my candy girl._ Batin Jongin.

Sebenarnya perkataan Chanyeol tadi ada benarnya juga sih. Jongin memang berniat menyatakan perasaanya pada Kyungsoo –_candy girl_ yang dimaksud Chanyeol—. Tapi siapa yang tidak tahu Jongin. Jongin kan terkenal dengan image _badboy_nya. Dan karena itu yang malahan membuat Jongin takut.

Ia takut kalau ia akan ditolak oleh _Candy Girl_nya.

..

..

_I just cant believe the lovelines of loving you _

_(i just cant believe its true)_

_I just cant believe the one to love this feeling to_

_(i just cant believe its true)_

..

..

TIDAK!

Kyungsoo belum percaya apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Setelah bercerita pada sahabatnya Baekhyun. Mencertakan kejadian aneh saat dirinya bersama Jongin. Mulai dari detak jantung, darah yang berdesir cepat, hingga yang lain.

Sungguhan, ini sulit untuk dipercaya.

"kau kenapa sih. Santai Kyungsoo santai" ucap Baekhyun.

"tidak... aku tidak percaya hal ini jadi kenyataan" balasnya

Baekhyun mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut. "kenapa sih? Memang kenapa kalau kau ternyata jatuh cinta pada Jongin? Tidak salah kan?" katanya.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo memang mempunyai rasa suka sama Jongin. Tapi itu baru suka, belum sampai ketahap cinta. Dan dulu Kyungsoo pernah berjanji, ia tidak akan mau jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Ia hanya akan mengaguminya saja.

Jongin itu mempunyai banyak penggemar, jika mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih dan para penggemar Jongin mengetahuinya. Tamatlah riwayat Kyungsoo.

Bahkan dulu Kyungsoo pernah menuntun hatinya untuk menyukai Jonghyun _sunbae_. Kakak kelas yang dekat dengannya. Namun ternyata ia tetap tidak bisa. Hatinya sampai saat ini masih saja terisi dengan nama Jongin. Ya.. walau begitu, Kyungsoo hanya menganggap hal itu hanya sebatas suka, belum sampai ketahap cinta. Jadi dia biasa-biasa saja.

Namun setelah mengetahui hal itu dari Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah wanita yang sudah mempunyai pasangan dan sebentar lagi akan ditunangkan dengan pasangannya, Kyungsoo langsung merasa seperti tersambar petir.

Ah iya, sedikit informasi. Pasangan Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan tunangan adalah Chanyeol. Mereka sudah lama berpacaran semenjak mereka naik kekelas 2 ini mungkin. Yang jelas lamanya mereka berpacaran itu sekitar satu setengah tahun. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak sekolah dasar hingga saat ini.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan wajahnya panik. Ia menarik napas sebentar lalu kembali rilex. "tidak apa-apa sih. Hanya saja.. Jongin kan banyak penggemarnya, aku takut jika mereka tidak menyetujuinya" katanya.

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Dirinya merasa geli dengan alasan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"hey, mana ada orang yang takut jatuh cinta hanya karena memiliki banyak penggemar. Aneh-aneh saja kau. Aku yang notabenenya kekasih seorang pria popoler biasa aja ah" kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. "iya deh, terserah kau saja." Ucapnya lalu pergi.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo senang ternyata ia _sudah_ jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Tapi ada sedikit rasa takut juga dihati Kyungsoo.

..

..

_Sugar, ah honey honey_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you've got me wanting you_

_Honey, ah sugar sugar_

_You are my candy girl_

_And you've got me wanting you_

..

..

_Pluk._

Suara benda jatuh membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

_Apa ini? Surat? Secret admirrer kah? Tidak biasanya_ batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka perlahan selembar kertas yang dilipat itu. Jarang jarang Kyungsoo mendapatkan surat seperti ini. Biasanya ia hanya mendapatkan gula gula atau _marshmellow_ dilokernya. Kali ini berbeda.

'_To: my candy girl_

_Hey, nice to meet you._

_Do you know me?_

_Hahaha.. you dont know me_

_Jika kamu mau tahu aku, tolong datang ke atap sekolah sebelum matahari terbenam nanti._

_Aku tunggu kedatanganmu!_

_Oh! Have a nice day!_

_From: kau akan tahu nanti'_

Dengan rasa berat hati Kyungsoo kembali melipat kertas itu dan memasukkanna kedalam saku _blazzer_ sekolahnya. Entahlah, firasatnya berkata akan ada hal aneh yang datang padanya nanti. Kyungsoo takut. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tenang karena habis ini adalah pelajaran matematika yang sangat membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh.

..

..

_When i kissed you girl i knew how sweet a kiss could be_

_(i know how sweet a kiss can be)_

_Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me_

_(pour your sweetness over me)_

..

..

Jongin menatap hamparan luas didepannya. Angin sore menerpa wajahnya dengan sangat lembut. Rambutnya berterbangan tak berarturan karena tertiup angin juga. Oh sungguh! Jongin yang ini sangat berbeda dengan Jongin yang biasanya.

Jongin sangatlah tampan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Belum lagi sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya dari sebelah kirinya.

_Kriet_.

Bunyi pintu terbuka terpaksa membuat Jongin menoleh.

Dirinya mendapatkan seorang wanita dengan pakaian seragam sekolah yang masih rapih terbalut ditubuhnya. Rambutnya yang tadi rapih dan apik sekarang sedikit berantakan karena hembusan angin sore yang cukup kencang.

"um.. Jongin?" ucap wanita itu.

Jongin tersenyum menanggapinya. "oh kau Kyungsoo... kemari lah" katanya.

Kyungsoo menurut pada Jongin. Ia duduk disebelah Jongin dengan perlahan. "um... kau.. itu em... kau yang me—mengirimkan surat padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Dan hal itu tambah membuat Kyungsoo bingung. "anu.. eng... kau kenapa mengirim surat itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan itu malah membuat Kyungsoo cemberut.

Pandangannya yang berada pada Jongin kini mulai beralih menatap hamparan didepan sana yang terlihat indah dari atas sini dengan sedikit menggerutu. Dan hal itu malah membuat Jongin tersenyum sangat tampan.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ditelinaga Kyungsoo. "hey Kyungsoo-_ya_" katanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat kearah Jongin sambil memasang wajah sinisnya. "..." tak ada ucapan.

Apa yang terjadi? Ap— oh tunggu!

Dengan tidak sengaja, akibat wajah Jongin yang berada didekat telinga Kyungsoo persis saat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kearah Jongin. Kedua daging tak bertulang itu bersentuhan. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya bersatu.

Masing-masing dari mereka memasang wajah kagetnya. Namun, Jongin yang memang berniat akan menyatakan perasaanya membawa keadaan ini menjadi keadaan yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

_Oh sungguh Kyungsoo apa yang ibumu makan ketika mengandung dirimu? Kenapa bibir ini begitu manis? Kau bagaikan musim semi yang selalu memancarkan manisnya kesempurnaan cinta _batin Jongin.

_Oh tuhan! Tidak! ini first kiss ku, tuhan... jika kau takdirkan aku untuk bersamannya aku harap ia akan selalu bersamaku bagaikan musim semi yang selalu memancarkan manisnya kesempurnaan cinta _batin Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit berlalu mereka lalu dengan acara tersebut dengan saling menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Jongin_ah _itu tadi.."

Jongin meletakkan ibu jarinya didepan mulut Kyungsoo. guna menghapus jejak-jejak kegiatan tidak sengaja mereka tadi. "sss.. aku tahu, itu yang pertama bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu. "aku akan membuatnya yang pertama untukmu dan yang terakhir bagimu. Aku juga ingin menjadi yang pertama juga yang terakhir bagimu"

Oh tuhan!

Ini mimpi? Atau kenyataan? Bagaimana bisa _uri _Jongin yang biasanya tidak pernah berkata sebijak itu bisa seperti itu? Sungguh, ini keajaiban dunia.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut. Tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. "Jongin?" katanya.

"mau kah kau? Dan boleh kah aku?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mulai mengerti. Cintanya tak bertempuk sebelah tangan. Jongin juga mencintainya.

Tanpa disadari airmata meleleh dari mata indahnya. Ia menangis terharu. "_ne_... aku mau, kau boleh Jongin kau boleh.." ucapnya.

..

..

_**Sugar Sugar**_

..

..

END!

..

..

Woho!

Annyeong yeorobun!

Author comeback again hehehe^^

Author bawa ff fluffy lagi nih. Kaisoo juga hehe^^

Author seneng banget deh pada minta squel di ff macarena. Author kira ff itu gaakan ada yang mau baca, eh ternyata ada hehe

Oya, maaf loh bagi readers setia ff phobia, ff yang itu lagi hiatus dulu ya.. maaf loh..

Oya, kalian tau kan lagunya sugar sugar yang jadi ost. Gula kua? Nah author lagi suka dengerin itu lagu gara gara EST ep12 yang part tao buat kue khas kore itu. Nah kan ada back soundnya lagu ini, author cari liriknya dan pas ketemu kayanya liriknya pas buat di buat ff.

Tadinya author bingung mau buat castnya apa, tapi setelah baca ulang review macarena, author jadi buat kaisoo karena banyak yang suka kaisoo.

Hehe^^ pokonya makasih banget yang udah mau review ff buatan author^^

Oke-oke sekarang waktuny!

REVIEW!

GO REVIEW GO!

~_byunhyeonkkaeb_~


End file.
